The Queen and her Wolf
by RoseGlaceon
Summary: Athena, the crowned Vampire Princess, is engaged to the man that raped her best friend, Medusa. Athena has committed a Deadly Sin on her human life, Pride, and was turned into a vampire as a result by Gaea. Athena is now the oldest out of six other Deadly Sins and is about to gain an unorthodox mate. Rated M because that's how you claim a mate
1. Chapter 1

**Rose: This is the re-edited version of Chapter One. I actually need a beta reader for this stuff...If ya wanna?**

 **Hazuki: Stop being thirsty.**

 **Rose: Am not!**

 **Hazuki: Just start the chapter.**

 **Rose: Sure...also this is gonna be short so enjoy**

I took a long sip from a wineglass that looked like it was made by Vikings. I did not want to be there right then. I'd wanted to home, reviewing war strategies with my little brother. Instead, I was there. I was sitting across from the man that had raped my best friend, my future husband. Over my dead corpse he'd be! Oh, I was already dead, though.

I am Athena, the crowned Vampire Princess of the Greek Castle, and I am about 1000 years old. Time does not matter so much when you are eternal. When I was still human, my Deadly Sin was Pride. I was a war tactician, although I was female, and knew that no one could beat my strategy. One day I was captured by the enemy and turned into a vampire by Gaea, the mother vampire. I am the oldest of six other sibling and who have all committed Deadly sins.

The man across from me then cleared his throat. It brought my attention from my Viking cup to him. Ocean blue eyes met my icy blue. They run in the family, a gift from Gaea once she turns you. He gave me a nervous smile and I glared at him, but his smile did not falter.

"Athena, you know we are to be wed in a year, correct?" he asked staring at my lips instead of my eyes. Disgusting filth.

"If I wanted to marry something vile, I would marry a pig." I had spat back at him as I stood to leave.

"Wait!" He rushed up and grabbed my forearm. Infuriated, I spun around, faster than light, and threw his hand off me.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me. Bastard!" Lightning was spilling off me in waves. I always had a hard time controlling my power when I was angry. He backed away trying not trying to get electrocuted. Too late, vile scum.

I concentrated my powers into a strong current. You could have felt it buzz through the air. The pig's eyes widened in realization and he tried to run, but I was blocking the only exit. All of the electricity went to my hands and was ready for a deadly release. That was the fun part.

"Divine Lightning Manipulation!" Incredibly bright lightning flew from my hands. Almost blinding streaks of blue and white shot straight into his body. He fell to the floor convulsing. He foamed from the mouth, his body shook, and the smell of burnt flesh was prominent in the air.

"Stop being such a baby Neptune. That was a zap compared to what I can really do." I chuckled as I walked out the room. After navigating my way through his the castle, I strode out of that Hell in a lot better mood then when I had arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose: Not really happy with this chapter, but it's only here to introduce the first half of the family. The next chapters should be like this as well, probably up to chapter four or five. Sorry.**

 **Hazuki: She tries so hard with comedy. Doesn't work well. *cackles***

 **Rose: I swear to you she's a Harpy...**

"I'm home." I briskly walked into my home and into the living room.

"Welcome home." I heard a sleepy mummer from the ground. I looked down and found my youngest sibling snuggling up with a cat under a thick blanket by the fireplace.

"Hestia, it is eighty five degrees outside." I scold, "Is that another stray cat?" She nodded sleepily and drifted off to sleep, again. This is the seventh sibling, Hestia, she has been a vampire for about fifty years now. She was turned when she was about sixteen years old as she was dying from some strange disease. Before she contracted that disease, her Deadly Sin was Sloth. She was probably lazier than a sloth and never wanted to go to school. Gaea took pity on her and changed her.

I petted her outrageously long orange-brown hair and smiled down on her. When she first came in she was so thin and unhealthy looking, even for a vampire. All of us coddled and took care of her, except Hera of course. I stood up and walked into the kitchen, which was connected to the living room for Hestia's convenience, and went straight for the refrigerator. After dealing with that psycho I was starving. I pulled out a large bag of O Positive from the machine and drank it straight cold. I usually do not warm it up anyway.

"So~. How was it~? Did you two mate~~~?" Someone cooed from behind me. Uggh, not her again.

"No. Now get away from me, Aphrodite." I snarled and walked away. The blonde laughed behind me and her icy blue eyes twinkled with amusement and lust. She flipped her long blonde locks and sauntered up to me. As you can tell her Deadly Sin was Lust. She was the third to join this family and one of the most annoying. When she was still human, which was about five hundred years ago, she was accused of adultery multiple times and was on death row when Gaea came and saved her. Even though someone as great as Gaea saved her she still engages with humans that already have someone in their life, doesn't matter of they are female or male.

"Come on, Athena-nee~. Let's play together~~~." I could feel lightning start to come off my arms and legs. She started to cackle like the hyena she truly was.

"You know how I feel about that." I practically growled and walked off to my room.

I wonder where Gaea is anyway. She should be hounding me down with a multiple questions that pertain to my imaginative future with Poseidon. Just thinking about being with that monster makes me want to lose my lunch. When I was a newborn we were always together. He helped through all the new things, when Gaea was not there. I saw him as a big brother, before he raped my serpentine shifter best friend.

"Sister. I need your help building another war plan." I could not help but smile. My younger brother always knew how to make me smile when I was upset.

"Fine." I chuckled and walked into his room. It was as spacious as a human apartment and its color theme was black and red. There was holes in the walls scattered here and there from his explosive temper and some of the furniture was even scorched.

"Do we need to replace your furniture again?" I asked him and sat on his bed, the only thing that was not burned.

"No sister. I like them. They are proof that I am a man." He smiled and combed his fingers threw his messy black hair.

"No, Ares. It shows that you will never get over your Wrath." Ares tightened his fist and sat in front of his laptop seated on his desk.

Ares, the second to join the family, joined the family three hundred years ago. His Deadly Sin was Wrath as a human. As a human he was a general of a Roman army and in the middle of a battle he started to attack both sides. He almost won, but then was captured by the Romans. He was about to executed when Gaea came and saved him. To this day he still has anger issues.

"Just help me out," Ares turned around and smiled at me, "You know I'm worthless when it comes to strategy."

"Yeah, you are only good with mediocre violence."

 **Rose: Ever had that family member make awkward sexual jokes? That's Aphrodite.**

 **Hazuki: I'm more like Ares**

 **Rose: I wanna live like Hestia~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rose: I know this will make no sense, but whatever! This will be the longest chapter for this story so far.**

 **Hazuki: My favorite is Ares.**

 **Rose: *rolls eyes* Maybe because you both have anger issues?**

 **Hazuki: Shut your trap.**

 **Rose: Shout out to the first follower and favorite aliena wyvern**

The next morning, I was yet to be questioned about Poseidon and there was noise going on downstairs. I pulled myself from my bed and guided my feet to the cold hard floor. Why doesn't this house have heated floors? I quickly made my way to my bathroom, showered, brushed my teeth, and dressed in my usual attire, white blouses and red pants.

"What is going on, Gaea?" I asked the verdant haired woman with bright red eyes. She smiled brightly to me and turned back to was she was doing originally. She was wearing a bright yellow sundress with roses decorating it. Roses, a sign of victory from my time. What is she celebrating?

"What's going on?" I looked over her shoulder and saw her mixing up batter.

"There is something wonder happening!" Gaea sang with glee and started to spin with the bowl tucked in her arms. I hate when this happens…

"Also," she stopped spinning and faced me, "Did I not tell you to call me Mother?" Uggh.

"Mother, what happened?" I crossed my arms and started to pick the dirt from underneath my nails.

"Yes, Mother, tell us why you are making all this ruckus in the morning!" Not her. Anything, but her. Hera stepped into the kitchen with her usually long brown hair strung up in a bun and a flowing black dress. She was wearing black eyeshadow making her eyes pop from the contrast. She was decorated with gold jewelry from her head to her arms. Those cold icy eyes met mine and hers narrowed.

"This is about Athena, is it not?" Hera practically growled and marched to Gaea. Hera's Deadly Sin was Envy. She was a human about six hundred, fifty years ago. Her husband fell ill and she killed him just because she was not the center of attention. While on the run, Gaea saved her, that night she became the fourth sibling. She was the most annoying.

"Is this because she is marrying Poseidon?" She snarled and stomped in anger.

"If you want to marry that monster, you have my blessing." I spat back at the brat. She has to be the absolute worst out of the seven. Suddenly, the pressure in the room increased. Hera fell flat down, but only kneeled down.

"Force Manipulation." Gaea whispered as she poured the batter into a circular pan and set into the already heated oven. She walked back to us, Hera was gasping for air and I was panting. This always happens when Hera and I fight, which is often. The pressure gradually faded away and I was the first up.

"I will not marry Poseidon." I stated firmly to the one that gave me a new life.

"I know," she smiled and I frowned, "Your Aunt Miranda told me so,"

"That woman is not my aunt." I snarled and finally walked out the kitchen, which I should have done in the first place. I strolled into the living room, where I found Dionysus and Hestia practicing their Trump Card Power, Atmokinesis. Every one of us have a special power that we can use in emergencies only, or it will drain us of life force. Dionysus and Hestia share the same one, Atmokinesis, the power to manipulate the weather by combing the elements of water, fire, earth, lightning, and air. Dionysus' element is water.

"Nee-chan, can you give us a hand?" The water user asked. He does not have a slur, did he not drink yet? Dionysus Deadly Sin is Gluttony. When he was a human, about five hundred forty five years ago, he drunk every night and enjoyed drugs. He had alcohol poisoning when Gaea saved him. He still drinks, eats a lot, and does drugs, but it does not affect him since he is a vampire.

"What do you need?" I will give them my assistance since they are the less annoying siblings. Dionysus is only annoying when it comes to food. He can consume three gallons of blood in one sitting.

"You think you can use your Trump Card?" Hestia sleepily said. She was using all of her energy focusing her winds into this small room

"Sure." I answered and lightning started to arc from body. Hestia gulped and took a tense step back. I slowly took in a long breath of air and focused intense lighting into my arms.

"Quintessence Force!" Blue Lightning raced from my hands and into the orb made of wind and water. Once it reached the center it started to circle around and made the orb glow a powerful blue.

"Thanks, now be a dear and get the rest of them." Dionysus said not even looking at me. He was all using all of his energy on containing the forceful electricity.

"GREED! WRATH! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" I commanded with a scream. In three seconds flat, loud stomping could be heard from upstairs. Ares came down first with a slight frown and blood red pajama bottoms and shirtless. Next came Hades, the earth user, and who's Deadly Sin was Greed. Hades was dressed in a tight black shirt and loose joggers. His cold blue eyes met mine and he combed through his curly black hand with his fingers.

"What is it? I was making money." Hades said quietly and looked away from the rest of his siblings. He never makes eye contact with anyone except me. I hoped he found someone special, he was one of the few siblings I enjoyed.

"We are practicing Atmokinesis. Come help." Hestia practically panted. She was going to sleep the rest of the day after this, I better make her eat before.

Hades simply rolled his and tied his hair back with hair tie I did not see before. Ares let out a puff of air and smiled. He was just happy to let off some steam.

All at once, the two brothers started to glow, Ares was surrounded by a red hot aura and Hades was surrounded with an earthy, almost calm, aura. Ares through his hands out toward the orb and widened his stance.

"Hell-Fire Manipulation!" Flames, so hot they appeared to hail from Hell itself, flew into the orb of water. Even as it made contact with the cool water and wind it continued to burn. Maybe it was the fire from Hell?

Hades kept his stance and calmly rose one hand, aiming for the orb also. Suddenly, his aura turned from calm and serene to dark and menacing. His icy blues started to glow an eerie dark brown.

"Black Earth Manipulation." An orb of dark minerals and earth formed around the water, wind, lightning, and fire incasing it in the dark substance.

The brothers let out a sigh, Hades being more strained than Ares, and stepped apart from each other. Hades turned to me and gave me a small smile. Ares walked towards Dionysus to discuss the next steps of the special power that include most of the families' help.

"How was the 'date' with the scum?" he asked quietly and friendly. Did I mention that I do not hate him?

"Terrible. He smiled. I shocked him." I smiled and he could not contain his.

"We are moving this outside." Ares said in a delighted tone. Dionysus, Hestia, and now Ares handled the large orb until they were outside the door and safely outside. The orb slowly started to float further and further from the ground of our spacious front yard until it was hovering twenty feet in the air. Ares looked up at the sky and frowned, it was a little cloudy.

Ares slowly took a deep breath and blasted a orb of energy into the heavens. The clouds disappeared in an instant and the shone bright and the rays beat down those inhabiting the area.

"Heliokinesis." The fire user let out a breath of air and smiled. "This is the best day for war."

"Too lazy." Hestia muttered and yawned. Ares then helped to maintain control of the elemental sphere.

"Ready?" I asked my fellow siblings. They nodded in sync and Hades and I shared a look. It was our responsibility to cast the spell.

" _Our ancestors bestow the power upon us to change the sky, shape the earth, and destroy those in our path. With this great power we shall bring a force those have never faced,"_ Hades and I faced each and brought our hands together, palm to palm, brother to sister, vampire to vampire, earth to electricity.

 _"_ _BLIZZARD!"_ We called out together. Our siblings, that were handling the orb, were floating in the air. Their eyes were wide open and glowing bright white. Suddenly, the orb burst open and it…started to snow.

The element users fell to the ground with a thud. Ares immediately got up and started fire blasting the snowflakes. Hestia curled up on the ground and fell asleep and Dionysus just went back inside the house, probably to drink himself into an oblivion.

Hades calmly held out his head and a small ice crystal met his palm and melted.

"This was not the result we were looking for." He whispered and closed his hand into a fist. Ares let out an aggravated scream that could terrify a tiger and continued to fight the snow.

"Moron." I laughed and looked into the sky. I know very well that the chant was perfection, it had to be the other three. I heard and group of chuckles and instantly knew who it was.

Ares and I turned at the same instant. Gaea, Hera, and Aphrodite stood giggling at the door. Now, usually Gaea is a very mature women, but when around those two she becomes a child.

"Son, please refrain from abusing the poor little snowflakes." Gaea gasped out in between giggles. Ares glowed bright with unbridled anger and changed his stance. Hera and Aphrodite saw this and brought their hands in front of Gaea, protecting her. Ares growled at the intrusion and fire started to form on the icy ground around him.

"Shut up you three." I had to intervene now or Ares was going to get hurt. Hades and Ares gave me a look, but I ignored it. I was the oldest and I would protect my siblings.

"We tried very hard. So you either work to or go to the Underworld." I snarled and stomped a snowflake. Hera and Aphrodite just smiled and walked forward until they were in the middle of the yard.

They joined hands, Aphrodite facing the forest ahead of us and Hera was staring straight at us. The elemental users took in a deep breath and started to glow, Aphrodite was surrounded by bright light and Hera was shrouded in darkness.

The two sisters bowed their heads and started to chant, " _In the dark the truth is revealed and in the light people become blinded. As the shades combine into a grey middle ground, the lines are blurred and become one."_ Hera and Aphrodite stopped the chanting and all that could be heard was Hestia's soft snoring.

"Adamant Twin Dragons!" The dark and light element users called out together and light poured from them and into the sky. The lights shaped themselves as large black and white snakes that coiled around each other until they met the clouds and dissipated. The siblings let go of each other hands and Aphrodite turned around to face the others. My face held no expression, but Ares was seething with anger.

"Is that enough work for you, Nee-chan?" Hera sneered as she walked passed me and back to Gaea. Aphrodite continued to stand there in her pure white dress and chuckled at Ares rage face.

Ares finally calmed down and headed back inside, shoving Gaea out of the way in return. Gaea smoothed down her unruffled green hair and smiled.

"It is nice to see my children get along so well." Gaea smiled and returned inside with Hera following close behind and Aphrodite walking to catch up.

Dionysus, who was quiet through the entire event, sighed, picked up Hestia, and also returned back inside the large house. Which left Hades and I outside to absorb what just happened. Hades sighed in defeat and rubbed the gold that adorned his left ear.

"Sister, do not fret. I will study hard and continue to-, " Hades always did this. He never wanted to injure my massive pride.

"Don't" I muttered and started to walk back inside. I paused at the door and looked at the place where the ground meet the door frame, "I know what I must do, to protect this family and grow stronger."

 **Rose: I need a real editor. I wrote this and I don't understand**

 **Hazuki: Maybe that's because you have low self confidence.**

 **Rose: Whatever. The next chapter may be a week or so, because, you know, school.**

 **Hazuki: The next chapter is going to be someone else's perspective so stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rose: An email about a review and a marathon of South Park later...chapter four is born!**

 **Hazuki: Shut up...we didn't even eat today because of this chapter...**

 **Rose: We can eat later! AJ has finally arrived! Enter the Dragon's Cave!**

Alex's POV

"AJ! Slow down!" Lillith yelled from behind me. I, of course, ignored her and kept running deeper and deeper into the thick forest. I could smell it, a scent that wasn't there last night when I did patrol. My paws thumped against the compacted soil as I drew closer to the odd and somewhat scent smell. I came into a large and unfamiliar clearing and was blinded by the sudden bright sun.

"What the hell?!" I heard Lillith snarl from behind me, "This was never here before!" I nodded by large head and scanned the area. In the middle of the clearing was a ginormous mansion and on the vast front yard was….snow?

"What is this?" I muttered out loud enough for Lillith to hear. Lillith tilted her head and hears lied flat in her head in confusion. She stepped in front of me and her tail swiped my nose.

"Who cares? Whatever this is it's on our territory. We need to get rid of it before your mother sees this." My tail lowered at the thought of my mother would react that we never even scented this place until today. I nodded and padded up to the house, sniffing the air in caution. There was many things in the house, about eight of them. All of them had an overbearing emotion covering them, except for one, jealousy, arousal, severe anger, intoxicated, sleepiness, protectiveness, and bragging? I couldn't tell it was the one cover in a hint of sweetness.

"Careful." Lillith warned me as I approached the door. I slowed my steps and sniffed the door. A growl of pleasure slipped out of my mouth. That scent was unbearable and I wanted to know where it came from and fast.

"Watch out!" Lillith howled, but it was too late. I was sent flying with the door as someone blew it straight off the hinges.

"I was looking for a fight all day!" An angered filled voice said from a cloud of smoke. Fire started to rain down from what seemed like the sky. I used the door to block the fireball and sprinted over to Lillith. When did it rain fire?

A male stepped out of the smoke cloud and wore that spelled 'I'm-going-to-rip-you-a-part-and-eat-you'. I gave my own wolfish smile at the challenge for the intruding stranger. My body tensed up as I assessed the male. He was shirtless, for some reason, and had tousled black hair. His hand shot out and sent a fireball flying our way. Lillith and I ran opposite ways and turned back to angry male. On closer inspection of his scent I realized, a bit too late, that he's a-

"Vampire." Lillith snarled and decided to morph back to her human form. She shook out her long, bright pink hair. Her being a werewolf had no qualms about the vampire seeing her in the nude. She usually walked around the house like that.

"Vampire." She announced, "What are you doing on our territory?" The vampire male narrowed his eyes and let out an earth shattering roar of pure wrath. Does this dude have an anger issue or what?

"This is _our_ house and no mangy mutt is going to tell me otherwise!" He fired another sphere made of fire at Lillith in rage, but Lillith jumped in the air and dodged it. In the ground where she used to stand was a large crater, big enough for an elephant to sleep in with some room spare. Yup, major anger issues.

"Ares, calm down and stop burning the garden." A silky smooth voice said from inside the house that sent shivers down my spine. A woman walked through the door-less entrance, her hair was brown and had a short cut that brushed against the nape of her delectable neck. Delectable? Wait…what? My inner wolf howled and my inner Dragon roared 'MATE' at the same time. Suddenly, I was human again and moving toward the beautiful, vampire stranger. The other vampire, Ares I assumed moved and arm in front of her, preventing from getting any closer, and snarled.

"What do you think you're doing, mutt?" Ares spat. I could barely hear the insult as her cold blue eyes met mine. She was mine, my mate, and my destiny. She seemed to thinking the same thing because she visibly swallowed and took a step back.

"Are you a perv?! Why are you staring at Athena?" Ares roared and was probably angry about me ignoring him. He sent a fire attack straight at me, but I morphed my hand and grabbed the ball of fire with scaled covered fingers, not breaking eye contact with Athena once.

"Athena…" my voice croaked out awkwardly. She appeared shocked about the scalded hand, but I didn't care. I brought my fingers closer and closer until I crushed it in my hands and shook off the left over soot from my hand. Athena swiped Ares' arm from in front of her and walked closer to me.

"Who are you and what are you?" Athena, the vampire, commanded in a gentle voice. Lillith growled from having her future Alpha ordered around, but I silenced it with a quick flick of my wrist.

"My name is Alex Junior, but everyone calls me AJ and I'm your mate." I smiled at her. Goddess she was beautiful. She had a round face with a slight dimples in each cheek and her piercing ice blue eyes looked straight through me.

"I know that you are my mate. I want to know what you are. You came here as a wolf, but your hand is now covered in scales." She rolled her eyes and pointed to the hand that was covered in black and gray scales. I brought it up to her face and gently brushed hair from her face. Ares didn't agree with this action and snarled at the action. Athena snapped her hand once and affectively shut up the brash vampire. That was kinda hot.

"My mother is a Dragon and my father is a werewolf." I admitted while I started into her eyes. The way people in the shifter community react is shouting that I'm so freak and abomination then Lillith would kick their teeth in. After all the insults and attempted murder charges, I learned to keep that part of my life hidden and secret. It wasn't like I was ashamed of it, hell no! That is actually coolest thing ever! When I was younger my mother would shirt into her Dragon and let me nap with her and dad. Best pillow ever.

Athena eyes widen and I tensed, by body preparing for the insults and disgust. I waited and waited, none of that came. Instead, she smiled wide and bright. She seemed to vibrate with the news that I was a half-breed and clasped her hand over the hand that was resting on cheek.

"Shift." She demanded in an enthusiastic voice. I frowned a little at the request.

"I can't shift fully yet," her smile fell to the ground, "But! I can half shift, if you wanna see-"

"Yes!" She jumped up and down, which sent things bouncing and jiggling. Ares and Lillith laughed at the antics. Ares at the excitement of Athena and Lillith at laughing at the scent of arousal flowing from me. I jumped back to save me from embarrassment and started to shift.

Black and dark gray scales crawled up my arms and stopped at my elbows, up my legs until the met my belly button, and some even developed on my face. My nails and ears elongated until I looked elfish and had razor sharp claws. My eyes changed from gray to bright red and my tail sprouted from where my spine left while leathery wings erupted from shoulder blades. I cringed from the pain that always followed in shifting like this. How does Mom and Grandmother do this with a flinch?

Athena and Ares were openly staring at me with large eyes. Athena squealed and ran up to me. She ran her small fingers up and down my scales and I shook from the pleasure that shoot down my spine.

"Ahh~ Look at that! We have a horny Dragon in our front garden!" A female voice said in a voice dripped in venomous honey.

"What is so good about a Dragon?" Another female voice spat from inside the house. Two female vampires stepped from outside the house and pushed Ares aside without a second glance.

The first one was on the tall side, had long blonde hair, and ice cold blue eyes that twinkled in amusement. She was wearing a long and revealing black dress and painted red lips. The second one was a little short. Her hair was a lighter brown from Athena's and reached her back. She had the same ice cold eyes as the rest of the vampires. She wore a short white dress that swayed against her upper thighs.

"Does the family have pets now?" The blonde said as she sauntered up closer and closer to Athena and me.

"Other than those filthy cats that Hestia harbors, no." The shorter brunette sneered and rolled her eyes as she leaned against the door frame.

"I can smell the lust pouring from this one." The blonde tried to reach out for me, but her hand was smacked down by the other vampire. The blondes amused eyes met Athena serious ones and she smiled.

"Sister…what is wrong?" She tilted her head and feigned innocence. Athena frowned and stepped in front of me.

"Touch what is mine and I will fry you." She sneered and lightning, _lightning_ , started to pour from her body. I took a step back in fear and surprise. Lillith grabbed me by the shoulders and jumped back, carrying me with her. I freaked about the sudden change of scenery until I noticed her smell and relaxed. I then noticed that Lillith had also half-shifted, fur was running up and down her body and thankfully covered body parts I did not want to see.

"These blood-suckers may be dangerous." She whispered and her ears twitched as she listened to the bickering of the 'siblings'?

"Vampires have elemental power?" I asked in amazement and I notice that the blonde is surrounded in a white light, brighter than the sun that's beating down on us and melting the snow.

"Also, why is there show?" I asked in confusion.

"Oh, that? The idiots were experimenting." A voice said from behind me and Lillith. We both whipped are saw the short brunette and smirked at our expressions.

"How did you-" I was about to ask about her of teleporting, but was cut off from darkness wrapping around me. Lillith let out a cry, but it was cut short.

"Lillith!" I frantically clawed at the shadows, but nothing happened. My claws just slipped right through and I was trapped in the shadowy embrace. I shook my head and thought about my options. A thought raced through my head and smile at the plan. I concentrated all my energy into my hands and swallowed a deep breath. Fire ignited in veins and my body started to glow.

"Holy Dragon Fire!" Bright light erupted from my body and melted away the darkness. The vampire that held me hostage yelped as the barriers disappeared. I stood from my kneeling position and brushed away the invisible dirt. Lillith was a little away, out of breath and covered in minor wounds. My eyes met the girl's eyes and I snarled at her. How dare she harm the Beta?

Fire crept along my arms and legs from the rage I felt about her harming my pack. I ran up to her and aimed to punch her in the face as I hard as I can. Before I could make contact, she sank into the ground and reappeared by a bored Ares.

"Aphrodite. That kid is no joke. He almost as enough anger to match Ares." The small girl said in an uninterested voice and picked her nails, "The other mutt, not much." Lillith growled at the insult.

"Oh well," The tall blonde, Aphrodite, whined, "Hera, it is quite boring here. Let us find better entertainment." Hera nodded and disappeared again. Aphrodite smiled and looked passed her anger sister.

"I cannot wait to see you again, Alex." Athena went to grab her throat, but all she grasped was air. She almost roared in anger and stomped the ground in frustration. Ares just sighed and got up.

"I will fix the door later. If you need I will be in my room." He turned and left, that left just three people outside in the ruined garden. Athena turned to me and smiled. My face was straight and serious and her smile fell at tad at that. I stepped closer and placed a hand on her hip and pulled her close.

"Before anything else, _who_ are you and _what_ are you?"

 **Rose: That was AJ and his Beta Lillith! If you want more background information I can publish Book One!**

 **Hazuki: Yes, this idiot decided to nix the first project and go ahead with the second one**

 **Rose: I love the characters, but then writer's block slapped me in the face.**

 **Hazuki: Like this? *tries to slap Rose***

 **Rose: *catches wrist* Tsk. Tsk. Such rude behavior in front of guest...see ya later guys and gals!**

 **Hazuki: If you more and more frequently, this idiot responds well to reviews, favorite, and follows.**


	5. Apology

I'm sorry to inform you that I shall not be uploading for a while. Don't worry Hazuki and I should be back before Christmas, but I have to focus on...Maths I SUCK at it and my sophomore year is looking...shaky at best. I'm struggling with my AP Classes and I have yet to complete my mandatory science project so...HIATUS


End file.
